Taking Care of Buisness
by Meteo727
Summary: Zero a abandonned expieriment has been sent to the future to save the planet. Cleris CA CloudxAeris pg-13 just in case
1. Default Chapter

Taking Care of Business  
"UNCLE CID!" said Zero  
"Hey.kid." Said Cid weakly  
"What happened, where's Auntie Shera, Auntie Tifa, Uncle Barret, Uncle Vincent and Uncle Nanki!?"  
"There . all . dead. Hey . what about Julia."  
"She got killed in the fight against him."  
"Dead . look there is a way to change all the future it doesn't have to be this way."  
"What do I have to do?"  
"Use the materia's the only materia we have."  
"But Cid we don't have any materia." Then Cid took out a remote and pressed it. A picture on the wall, went up and there was a silver piece of materia and a gold piece of materia.  
(cids theme comes on)  
"It's the time travel materia use it and, go back in time and use the ultimate revive materia to revive whoever you wish that might help you. Please don't mess up kid and, please save your parents."  
"Cid I don't have parents I was made in a test tube."  
"But still they were two DNA's combined to make you, all I can tell you is that your father he was in soldier and your mother died before you were born."  
"But Cid that doesn't help me!"  
"Your mother was a special type of person no go get out of here this place is falling apart."  
"Don't worry Uncle Cid I wont let you down." Just then he used the materia and a white stream surrounded him and, transported him to the past. The last thing he saw was Cid putting a cigarette in his mouth lighting it and, waving goodbye then die with a cigarette in his mouth. This almost made him cry just almost.  
Cloud was outside of icicle inn. He was reminiscing about Aeris's death over and over again. He blamed himself for not doing anything. He also blames himself for not telling her his true feelings for her.  
"Dam Aeris why did you have to leave me." The a white light blinded Cloud. He thought Sephiroth was controlling him again.  
  
Then when he regained his vision he say a kid just a little older than Yuffie two years looked like it. He was shivering cold and had fear all over his face.  
  
Cloud walked cautiously toward him and touched his shoulder. He jumped back and both Cloud and him drew there swords. Cloud looked at the strangers sword. "It looks just like mine." He thought "That sword that's my sword." Zero thought Zero put back his sword in his sheath. Cloud did the same exact thing. "Who are you?" asked Cloud "I'm Zero I come from the future I have come to help save the planet for the future." 


	2. Unlikely Meetings

A/N: well I know this story is kinda boring but still its gonna kick up unlike my first story  
  
Thx for reading  
  
Unlikely meetings  
  
"What do you mean." Said Cloud confused  
  
"I am from the future and I'm gonna help you."  
  
"How do I know your not with Sephiroth?"  
  
He stared blankly at space and said with hate in his tounge.  
  
"Sephiroth . I hate Sephiroth . he took everything away from me." Cloud knew this look he was doing he does this whenever he thinks hard or expresses his feelings. He knew this man wasn't from Sephiroth so he trusted him.  
  
"Well I guess you want to know some questions from me."  
  
"Yeah." Cloud said with no expression  
  
"My name is Zero I come from the future like I told you, I am the commanding general of the freedom fighter of the planet in the fight against Sephiroth I have lost an eye, arm and a leg in battles against Sephiroth. My parents are unknown and my guardians were my 4 uncles. Weapons I use are guns, spears and swords. I have no use of magic because I am magic."  
  
"What do you mean you are magic?"  
  
"All I know from the archives that I have found that I was an experiment the scientist extracted all the energy from a materia and put that energy into me making me in a sense a materia myself."  
  
"So this means that you can summon fire or whatever you want and you don't have to use materia?"  
  
"That is correct."  
  
"Ok so I'll let you join my quest come on were going to the inn."  
  
They walked into the inn and went to the party's room. Cloud opened the door and to see Tifa waiting for him.  
  
"Cloud you're here finally .  
  
She trailed off to see Zero in back of Cloud waiting to come in.  
  
"Come on in Zero oh yeah Tifa this is Zero he is from the  
  
Cloud felt a nudge and looked at Zero who had his eyebrows raised. Cloud read his mind he guessed it said "Don't say anything about me being from the future!!"  
  
"Cloud you were saying?" asked Tifa "Oh yeah he is from the uh um ah." Zero stepped in the conversation to stop further arousing in Tifa's suspicions. "I am from around the northern continent I am a wanderer looking for fights. I have come here to join your quest to fight Sephiroth and destroy him."  
  
"Yeah that pretty much explains it tiff."  
  
"Well if you are a wanderer and you do want a fight I'm in the mood for one."  
  
"Tiff you can't be serious."  
  
"Stay outta this Cloud this is between me and the the new guy."  
  
"What do I get if I win?" questioned Zero  
  
"You get to join."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
They both went outside stretched and cracked there knuckles.  
  
"Ready?" Tifa said Zero didn't reply just waited. "I take that as a yes."  
  
Tifa ran towards Zero with unbelievably fast speed. Zero kept standing. Tifa decided to take a minor hit and swooped her left foot towards him. Zero blocked with his left hand and returned with an uppercut. Tifa fell to the ground and got back up.  
  
He's fast but I was only testing him now for the real thing  
  
Tifa ran toward him again and this time punched his stomach as hard as she could. Zero kept standing. He's probably shocked from my power I better keep attacking to show him who's the boss. She punched a combo of moves against her opponent and was gonna end it with an uppercut. Her fist was coming towards his chin and hit it.  
  
Nothing happened his chin didn't even move even with all that force. Oh my god. Zero finally spoke some words. "That . tickled." He grabbed her hand and twisted it "My turn." He said with no expression. He punched her in the stomach with his free hand. Tifa clenched her stomach with her free hand He Twirled around behind her and elbowed her in the back. PAIN was going through Tifa's eyes he was so fast with his moves she couldn't even make a sound when he attacked. After the last attack Tifa was on her knees Zero jumped backwards in front of Tifa. She was expecting the final blow when Zero said. "Enough." 


	3. Chapter 3

"Enough" Zero said.

He brushed the dust off his red cloak and started to walk up to Tifa, and put his hand on her shoulder. A white light surrounded her, and she was able to get up. Zero without saying anything to her walked straight to the inn.  
Cloud walked up to Tifa and helped her get on her two feet.  
"Next time I bring somebody to the Inn I hope you take more into consideration." He said

Tifa punched Cloud in the face making him fall.  
"I don't need your smart ass comments Cloud, I was just going easy on the kid."

She then walked into the inn.  
"Who the hell are you?" yelled Barret

"My name is Zero I am from the Northern Continent Uncle Bar-."

Barret took a good long look at Zero and processed what he was said.

"Were you just about to call me Uncle Barret?"

"Uh no I said Funkle Bear."

"Funkle Bear, what the hell is that?"

Zero started to tear up.  
"It was my tribe that was destroyed by Sephiroth I really don't wanna talk about it."  
"Oh sorry kid I didn't know that … Cloud brought you here?"

"Yeah." He sniffled

"Damn kid letting anybody whose anybody in the party…" he went off muttering

Zero sat down on a nearby couch and sighed with relief. He was thinking about the acting lessons Aunt Yuffie gave him before she died. He opened a pack of cigarettes and lit one up.

"Hey kid." said a weak voice  
Zero turned and looked to his right and say a man slouched down in a lazy-boy sipping from a Jack Daniels bottle.  
"Can you spare one, I sorta ran out…"

Zero understood this man's predicament. He too gets itchy when he runs out. He pulled one out and tossed it to the guy.

"Your fucking awesome kid." He thanked

As he lit up the cigarette Zero froze when he saw the man's face.

"Cid…" he thought

Cid noticed Zero looking at him.

"You gonna stare all day or you got something to say?"

"Uh no sorry just that you remind me of someone I knew."

"Heh hey you know anything about airships?"

"Hell yeah I do!"

"Fuck yes!" Cid pulled out a shot glass and poured one for Zero and they stared to converse about Airships.

Cloud walked in. He saw Cid with one arm around Zero slurring about airships. Zero was just as drunk saying stuff about the future. Cloud realized what was happening.  
"I think that's enough Cid." He said as he pulled Zero away from Cid.

Then Zero put his arm across Cloud's shoulder he slurred, "You know the thing about bananas is that you just don't know when they are ripe then they get too ripe and then you can't eat them!"

Zero and Cid yelled in laughter.

"I know I know that's what I keep telling Shera!"

"Man if I were this guys dad I would never let him hang out with Cid"


	4. Chapter 4

"Sephiroth I'll kill you!" yelled Zero. He grabbed his sword and sent a beam of energy rushing towards him. Debris and smoke flew everywhere. Sephiroth blocked the attack, but couldn't locate Zero.

"Right here fucker!" Zero said flying through the sky he slashed Sephiroth's arm off. Sephiroth cried in pain and slashed Zero away.

A potion was used on Zero and he got back up. A girl with red hair and goggles stood before him and put out her hand to help Zero up.

Zero woke up in a cold sweat. His arm real arm was tingling and all the veins were popping out. He stood up and opened the windows. He looked outside and saw Cloud sitting on a rock staring at the big full moon. He had something in his hand a white stone. He kept touching it like it was something very precious to him. Zero put on his cloak and jumped out the window and walked towards Cloud.  
"Something important of yours?" Zero said.

Cloud looked at the sky and sighed.

"Yeah."

"Who was it?"

"Somebody special, who I let down recently."

"I see…"

"I would do anything to bring her back just so I could say I was sorry."

Zero put his hand on the gold materia Future Cid gave him. He then thought to himself if it was the right time to use it.

"Cloud…"

"Yeah?"

He pulled out the gold materia.  
"Lets bring her back."

- - -- - - -- - -- -- - - - - -- -- - - - - -- -- -- - -- - - -- - - -- -- - - - -- - --

A white portal opened by the Forgotten Capital. Out came both Cloud and Zero. The portal was about to close, but another figure was coming through. Zero drew his gun, and aimed at the stalker.

"Vincent?" they both said.  
"I had a strange feeling about the aura coming from that materia so I decided to investigate." He said, "What are you planning to do?"

"Bring Aeris back." Cloud said.

He nodded.

"Where is she?" Zero asked

"Follow me." Cloud said.

Cloud ran towards the lake, but stopped short when Zero and Vincent grabbed Cloud.

"Cloud Shinra is here." Vincent said

"What?"

They went into a nearby hut and looked out a window. They saw soldier lots of them patrolling the area looking for something.

"Shit what is Shinra doing here." Cloud whispered.

Zero drew two magnums from his side hostlers and checked the ammo he had.

"Vincent and I will take care of them just take the materia and get to her body." Zero said

"Got it."

"Cloud to use that materia you need to make a solid connection with the one your reviving, like hold them or such." Zero instructed

Cloud nodded and drifted into the night.

"This is platoon 142 we have an unidentified man armed walking running toward the lake over permission to fire?"

"Permission to fire over"

"Roger that."

Just about when they were ready to open fire on Cloud, a flash of electricity went through their platoon.

"This is Platoon 142 there is more than one intruder I repeat more than one intruder with heavily developed materia requesting backup."

"Platoon 142 state your current position!"

There was no reply.

"Platoon 142 state your current position!"

Zero jumped on top of a hut and his right hand started to glow. His eyes flashed and a huge explosion of fire ripped through platoons of men trying to shoot Cloud. Vincent was approximately 50 meters away from Cloud giving him covering fire. Soldiers cut off Cloud's path and were firing nonstop in his direction. Cloud drew his sword.

"GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY WAY!"

He ran up to one soldier and sliced his head clean off spilling blood everywhere. The other soldiers were in confusion. Nothing was going to get in Cloud's way. He was almost at the lake. Blood was dripping from all parts of his body. The lake was in sight.

Near the lake was the Shinra base of operations in the city. It was heavily guarded and divers were going in and out of the lake looking for something.

"Sir we acquired the ancients body!" said a soldier to a Shinra Scientist.

"Good get ready to take a DNA sample of it Mojo will wants it for his study."

The scientist took a rather large needle and was going to stick it in the ancient's body.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" a man yelled.

A man with spiky hair slashed the scientist down the middle. His sword was now blood stained with the lives of a hundred men. Soldiers jumped in and started to fire at Cloud. Before thinking of himself he jumped over Aeris's body protecting it. He felt some kind of cloth come over his body. The guns stopped and he was going to take the cloth off.

"Wait Cloud don't open your eyes yet." It was Zero. Now he knew what it was, the cloth was Zero's cloak man it was heavy. Zero took the cloak and put it back on.

"Ok you can open your eyes." He said.

Vincent then entered the room "That's the last of them in the area hurry up and revive her we gotta get out of here."

Cloud cradled Aeris in his arms and the materia shone a light everyone was blinded.

"Aeris?" Cloud said, "Aeris!"

"She's still dead isn't she?" Vincent said.


	5. What went wrong

"No …" He looked at Zero

"You told me this would work!" he was enraged he grabbed his sword and pointed it at Zero.

Zero closed his eyes and thought for a second.

"I said you needed to make a direct connection, and right now it's only half direct."

"What do you mean?" Cloud said

"Cloud he means you gotta kiss her the materia is still active."

Cloud's face turned red as an apple. He closed his eyes and shook his head and opened them again.

"You can do that or stick your dic-" he was stopped when Vincent punched him in the stomach.

"What Zero is trying to say is that this is the only way to revive her back."

Zero felt a pain surge throughout his body. He fell to his knees and he felt the life being sucked out of him. He was beginning to cease his existence.

"Cloud do it now don't worry about me." He said wheezing.

No one saw that his right arm was beginning to disappear. Cloud nodded and he closed his eyes. Slowly their heads were getting closer. As he pressed his lips on the coldness of hers he felt an enormous amount of energy coming from the materia. An enormous pain was going through his body. The room was shining with a gold light and everything was flying around. Suddenly Zero's body came back to its normal self.

"CLOUD DON"T LET GO ITS NOT FINISHED!" Zero yelled

Cloud held on as hard as he could and eventually blanked out.

When everything subsided Zero and Vincent looked at the table where Cloud and the deceased Aeris were. Smoke around the table fell and they saw Aeris hugging and kissing Cloud. They both pulled back Cloud smiled. This was the first time anybody ever saw him smile. Aeris was also smiling. But then she realized she was naked. She blushed and Cloud covered her body with his.

"Hey Zero give me your cloak." Cloud said.

Zero hesitated.

Instead Vincent threw his Cloak and Cloud. He then covered Aeris with it.

"You can pay me back later." He said to Zero.

Zero nodded and said, "Let's go." He then opened a white portal and they all walked in.

- - - - - -

The white portal opened again and out stepped the party. It was still night around 1:30.

Vincent walked towards Cloud with a sleeping Aeris and said.

"Its better if we tell them tomorrow and that we don't disturb her take her Zero's room nobody will bother you guys there, Zero will take your room."

Cloud agreed and took Zero's key.

**FF7 Sleeping theme**


	6. When people don't think

Tifa woke up early and started to go to Clouds room.

"I shouldn't have punched Cloud I feel so bad now I better apologize." She thought.

She opened Clouds door and sat down by a chair next to his bed.

"Cloud" she started

"I am really sorry that I punched you I was just really frustrated you know what I mean."

A grunt came from the figure in the bed.

"I know you're still mad I'll try to make it up to you somehow."

Another grunt came from the bed.

"I think now is just a good time to tell you that I really care for you."

Grunt again.

"What I am trying to say is it's that Cloud I love you and I wish you feel the same way."

"Yeah I do…" Muttered the figure half asleep.

Tifa blushed she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Do … you really mean that?"

"Yeah yeah sure." The figure muttered again.

"Oh Cloud." She went under the covers and wrapper her arms around his waist and close around his back.

"So … soft." the figure mumbled

--------------------------------

Barret walked into Cloud's room.

"So Cloud I was just wondering what the plans were and OH MY GAWD!"

He saw Tifa laying down clutching around Cloud's waist.

"AW HELL NAW NIGGAH YOU HIT THAT SHIT!"

He ran over to see Cloud's reaction.

But he was even more shocked when he saw Zero mumbling in his sleep.

Barret froze and dropped his jaw.

"AW HELL NAW!"

He ran out of the room with his hands in the air accidentally shooting bullets waking up the whole party. He ran into Zero's room and yelled.

"CLOUD THAT GUY ZERO JUST FUCKED TIFA!"

Two screams shrieked through the inn from Clouds room (where Zero is sleeping).

Cloud sat straight up with his shirt off in his bed.

"Wha who were?"

"Cloud what's going on." A female voice from the bed said.

"WHY IS EVERYBODY GETTING LAID BUT ME!" yelled Barret

Aeris sat up covering herself with the blanket.

"Barret it's not what is looks like!" yelled Cloud

"OH MY GAWD YOUR FUCKING AERIS'S GHOST WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Barret ran out of the inn.

Yuffie walked by and took a picture laughed maniacally and ran.

"We sure got a lot of explaining to do." Cloud said to Aeris's breasts.

Aeris slapped Cloud and threw him out of the room with his clothes. Meanwhile Tifa was chasing Zero around the Inn throwing whatever she could at him.

Cait Sith and Nanaki walked in the Inn and then walked straight back out when a flying beer bottle exploded near them. Cid then woke up from the couch and yelled

"WOO HOO IT'S A BAR FIGHT!"

He tackled Cloud (who is now dressed) and started to punch his lights out.

A shot rang out. Everyone stopped. It was from Vincent's gun.

"Everyone just calm down right now or I'll personally kick your ass!"


End file.
